M. catarrhalis is an aerobic, gram-negative diplococcus that is an important respiratory tract pathogen in humans. M. catarrhalis annually causes 4 to 5 million of the total 25 million episodes of acute otitis media in the U.S. (Murphy, T. F. 2005. Expert Rev Vaccines 4:843-853). Between $3.8 and $5.7 billion dollars are spent annually in the U.S. alone on healthcare for children with otitis media (American Academy of Pediatrics 2004. Pediatrics 113:1451-1465; Brixner, D. I. 2005. IAm J Manag Care 11:S202-210). A subset of children is otitis prone, experiencing recurrent acute and chronic otitis media, which are associated with delayed speech and language development. Therefore, individuals who suffer from otitis media represent a group that would benefit from an effective therapeutic and/or prophylactic method that could be used against M. catarrhalis. However, there is currently no such method available.
M. catarrhalis is also a cause of exacerbations of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). M. catarrhalis infection is the second most common cause of exacerbations of COPD after nontypeable Haemophilus influenzae, and COPD affects 24 million Americans, with M. catarrhalis causing 2 to 4 million exacerbations annually (Mannino, D. M. 2002. Chest 121:121 S-126S; Murphy, T. F. et al. Am J Respir Crit. Care Med 172:195-199). Overall, COPD is the 4th leading cause of death in the U.S. costing an estimated $32.1 billion in direct and indirect health care costs annually (Mannino, D. M., and A. S. Buist. 2007. Lancet 370:765-773). Adults with COPD represent a second group that would benefit from an effective therapeutic and/or prophylactic method that could be used against M. catarrhalis. Such method would reduce the morbidity, mortality, and financial costs associated with COPD. The present invention addresses the need for methods for therapeutic and/or prophylactic approaches to prevent and/or treat disorders caused by M. catarrhalis infection.